historywikiaorg_nl-20200213-history
Boek: De Nazi's
thumb|16+!thumbLET OP! DEZE PAGINA KAN ALS SCHOKKEND WORDEN ERVAREN EN IS NIET GESCHIKT VOOR JONGEREN ONDER DE 16 JAAR! Je kunt naar onder scrollen voor het echte begin van dit boek. Dat begint bij 1. In het zadel geholpen.thumb|De kaft. Inleiding Alleen door terug te kijken krijgt het leven een patroon. Dat geldt evenzeer voor onze eigen, individuele levens als voor de grote gebeurtenissen uit de geschiedenis. Ik had bijvoorbeeld nooit gedacht dat De Nazi's, toen ik er begin jaren '90 aan begon, het begin van zo'n lange reis zou zijn. Want pas toen ik eraan werkte, realiseerde ik me ten volle hoe rijk het nieuwe historische materiaal was dat kort daarvoor door de val van de Berlijnse Muur in Oost-Europa ter beschikking was gekomen. Dát, en het groeiende besef dat het bij elke poging om de mentaliteit van de nazi's te begrijpen nagenoeg onmogelijk is om het belang van oorlog tussen Hitler en Stalin te overschatten, voerde me rechtstreeks naar een ander project. Ik besteedde enkele jaren extra aan het schrijven, produceren en regisseren van War of the Century, over de historische strijd tussen het nazisme en het communisme. Het patroon dat zich al dat werk aftekende is me nu pas duidelijk, op een manier waarop het dat destijds niet was. Dat is de reden waarom ik BBC Books zo dankbaar ben dat ze De Nazi's niet zomaar opnieuw willen uitgeven, maar me de gelegenheid hebben gegeven het grootste deel van het boek bij de serie War of the Century - vooral het hoofdstuk een ander soort oorlog- een treffende illustratie is van de praktische gevolgen van het nazisme. Vooral rondreizen door Rusland, Wit-Rusland en Oekraïne en het aanhoren van verhalen over de bezetting door de nazi's stelde me in staat meer inzicht te verwerven in de aard van Hitlers wereldbeschouwing: een deprimerend landschap waarin geen plaats is voor medeogen en waarin het leven is teruggebracht tot een darwinistische strijd met lijden als het verdiende loon van de zwakkeren, omdat het hun lotsbestemming is. Natuurlijk doemen er problemen op als het ene boek in het andere wordt geschoven. Aan sommige daarvan is gemakkelijk iets te doen -het gevaar van herhaling bijvoorbeeld- en om te voorkomen dat ik me twee keer op hetzelfde terrein begaf heb ik mijn best gedaan de tekst te herzien. Tevens heb ik de inhoud geactualiseerd op plaatsen waar ik van gedachten ben veranderd sinds ik de oorspronkelijke woorden schreef; dat is met name het geval met het deel over de oorsprong van de Endlösung. Maar door in te zoomen op de oorlog in het oosten en ruimte te geven aan de uitvoerige verhalen van Russische veteranen, blijft het gevaar bestaan dat de indruk wordt gewekt dat de oorlog in het westen 'er niet toe deed'. Daarom benadruk ik hier dat niets verder af staat van mijn eigen ideeën daarover. Ik ben opgegroeid met de heroïsche verhalen over de offers die Britse en Amerikaanse militairen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog brachten. Mijn vader vloog bij de RAF en mijn oom werd getorpedeerd en kwam om toen hij in een konvooi over de Atlantische Oceaan voer. Omdat ik het volledige verhaal van de strijd van de westerse geallieerden tegen het nazisme aan een zo groot mogelijk publiek wil vertellen, bedacht ik televisieseries als Battel of the Atlantic en D-Day to Berlin, waarna ik er als redacteur op toezag hoe die in elkaar werden gezet. Maar het boek dat u nu in handen hebt gaat over iets heel anders. Daarin heb ik geprobeerd zo diep mogelijk tot de essentie van het nazisme door te dringen. Het is geen geschiedenis van de Tweede Wereldoorog of een relaas over alle belangrijke militaire beslissingen uit deze oorlog, maar een poging om na te gaan in hoeverre we kunnen begrijpen waarom de Duitsters en hun bondgenoten deden wat ze deden. Met dat doel voor ogen -en dat doel alleen- vond ik het belangrijk het materiaal uit War of the Century op te nemen. Als ik nu op dat werk terugkijk, valt me nog een ander aspect op dat destijds niet helemaal tot de doordrong. Deze boeken, en de bijbehorende tv-series, waren gebaseerd op ongeveer honderd unieke interviews, waarvan veel met voormalige leden van de nazipartij. Ik kreeg de kans om mensen te ontmoeten en te ondervragen die Hitler adoreerden, voor Himmler werkten, aan het oostfront vochten of wreedheden begingen toen ze lid waren van de ss (de Schutzstaffel, in de jaren twintig oorspronkelijk lijfwacht van Hilter). Inmiddels heeft iedereen die na mij is geboren die mogelijkheid niet meer, om de eenvoudige reden dat de meeste mensen die we interviewden sindsdien zijn overleden. In het heetst van het productieproces, toen ik volledig in beslag werd genomen door een naderende uitzending of publicatiedatum, drong het niet echt tot me door dat we iets maakten wat van waarde was voor toekomstige generaties. Natuurlijk zullen de opvattingen over het nazisme en de Tweede Wereldoorlog ook veranderen naarmate het aantal overlevenden slinkt. Voor mijn generatie was weten wat zich tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog had afgespeeld de enige manier om de wereld te begrijpen waarin we opgroeiden. Een verdeeld Duitsland, de Koude Oorlog, de Sovjetoverheersing van Oost-Europa: de gevolgen van het conflict waren overal om ons heen zichtbaar. Maar vandaag de dag is dat voor schoolkinderen allemaal heel anders. Ik herinner me nog dat de dochter van een vriend me vroeg, toen ze zeven jaar oud was: 'Wat was er eerst: Adolf Hitler of de slag bij Hastings?' Voor haar generatie is het nazisme gewoon een stukje geschiedenis, een onderdeel van een enorme legpuzzel dat samen met de Romeinen, de Noormannen en Hendrik VIII ergens moet worden ingepast. Het zal u denk ik niet verbazen dat ik niet vind dat het Derde Rijk 'gewoon een stukje geschiedenis' is. Ik geloof dat onderzoek naar het nazisme ons nog steeds een vorm van inzicht in het menselijk tekort verschaft die verschilt van de voordelen die het biedt om andere perioden uit het verleden te begrijpen. Om te beginnen liepen de nazi's natuurlijk nog niet zo heel lang geleden op deze aardbol rond. Ze kwamen uit een beschaafd land in een periode waarin, als uitvloeisel van de Eerste Wereldoorlog, overal in Europa een scala van positieve waarden en opvattingen over democratie en mensenrechten gemeengoed was. Die vaagden ze allemaal weg nadat ze aan de macht waren gekomen via verkiezingen die duidelijk maakten dat een meerderheid van de Duitsers ervoor had gekozen een stem tegen de democratie uit te brengen door voor de communisten óf de nazi's te stemmen. Omdat er vandaag de dag overal ter wereld zoveel prille democratieën bestaan, is dat een krachtig signaal. En er is nog een belangrijkere les die we volgens mij uit de gesciedenis kunnen trekken. Ik verwachtte, toen ik jaren geleden aan deze onderneming begon, dat ik talloze voormalige nazi's zou ontmoeten die zouden zeggen: 'Ik pleegde alleen maar oorlogsmisdaden omdat ik op bevel handelde.' Maar werd een voormalige nazie het vuur na aan de schenen gelegd zodat hij zou uitleggen waarom hij had gedaan wat hij had gedaan, dan was zijn meest waarschijnlijke reactie: 'Ik vond het toen dat ik er goed aan deed om het te doen.' Dat was een veel angstaanjagender reactie dan het afgezaagde antwoord uit eigenbelang dan ik had verwacht. Deze voormalige nazi's geloofden dat hun steun aan Hitler au fond een rationale reactie was geweest op de toestand waarin ze leefden. Ze vertelden dat ze zich aan het einde van de Eerste Wereldoorlog door het Verdrag van Versailles vernederd hadden gevoeld en dat ze na de oorlog revoluties en hyperinflatie voor hun kiezen hadden gekregen, gevolgd door de massale werkloosheid en de faillissementen aan het begin van de jaren dertig. Ze snakten naar een 'sterke man' die het gevoel van nationale trots in ere kon herstellen en een einde kon maken aan de steeds grotere dreiging van het communisme. Naarmate de jaren verstreken en ik steeds meer voormalige nazi's sprak, ging ik geloven dat hun steun aan het Derde Rijk nog een andere dimensie had, die helemaal niet 'rationeel' was. Integendeel: die was juist emotioneel en gebaseerd op geloof. de quasireligieuze dimensie van het nazisme is natuurlijk overduidelijk, en ik ga er in het eerste hoofdstuk van het boek uitgebreider hierop in. Maar we moeten ook erkennen dat Hitler als persoon iets met de Duitsers deed wat andere politieke leiders niet deden. Hitler sprak bijna nooit over zoiets saais als 'beleid'. In plaats daarvan spreidde hij een leiderschap tentoon dat was ingekleed in visioenen en dromen. Daarmee raakte hij aan iets dieps in de menselijke psyche. Zoals George Orwell het formuleerde, in zijn beroemde bespreking van Hitlers Mein Kampf: 'Menselijke wezens willen niet alleen comfort, veiligheid, korte werkdagen, hygiëne, geboortebeperking en -over het algemeen- gezond verstand: ze willen ook op z'n minst zo nu en dan, strijd en zelfopoffering, om nog maar te zwijgen van tromgeroffel, vlaggen en parades uit loyaliteit.' Veel mensen, had Orwell eraan toe kunnen voegen, horen bovendien graag dat ze alleen al op grond van het feit dat ze geboren zijn 'suprieur' zijn aan anderen en dat niet zij verantwoordelijk waren voor recente rampen uit de geschiedenis van hun land, maar dat die het gevolg waren van een of andere duistere 'internationale samenzwering'. Ik denk dat ik, toen ik met dit project begon, in veel opzichten naïf was wat betreft de beweegredenen van mensen. Ik dacht dat mensen op grond van rationele, interllectuele criteria belangrijke beslissingen over hun leven namen. Maar de beslissing om Hitler te volgen en hem in voor- en tegenspoed te steunen was grotendeels emotioneel. En we moeten niet denken dat dat een typisch 'Duitse' karaktereigenschap is. kijk eens naar uw eigen leven en vraagt u zich af hoeveel beslissingen u neemt die daadwerkelijk 'rationeel' zijn. Was het een 'rationele' beslissing die u nam toen u uw huis of auto verkocht? Vindt u bepaalde mensen leuk en hebt u, om 'rationele' of 'emotionele' redenen, een hekel aan andere? En ondanks al het werk dat er in de afgelopen jaren is verricht door structuralistische historici, die graag de omstandigheden benadrukken die tot het nazisme leidden, moeten we nog steeds het verontrustende feit onder ogen zien dat Adolf Hitler een uitzonderlijke persoonlijkheid was die met succes de emoties van het Duitse volk bespeelde. Om door hem te worden beïnvloed moest je natuurlijk al rijp zijn om te geloven in wat hij zei; veel getuigenissen in dit boek maken dat duidelijk. bovendien was er een economische crisis, waarop hij geen enkele invloed kon uitoefenen, voor nodig om hem vanuit de anonimiteit naar de macht te katapulteren. Maar het blijft waar dat een ontmoeting met Hitler, zelfs in de eerste jaren, voor een aantal mensen een gebeurtenis was die hun leven veranderde. Albert Speer sprak de gedenkwaardige woorden dat hij het gevoel had dat zijn leven 'onder hoogspanning' leefde nadat hij Hitler had ontmoet, en hij was niet de enige intelligente persoon die vond dat hij zich aan de wil van de Oostenrijkse korporaal moest onderwerpen. Charisma is, zo leren we uit de geschiedenis, een eigenschap die we met argwaan tegemoet moeten treden. Nog verontrustender is dat die ons ook leert dat we een vergelijkbare scepsis zouden moeten koesteren jegens diegenen die politieke leiders uit 'geloof' volgen. Er is, tenslotte, één overkoepelende reden waarom ik denk dat deze geschiedenis van belang blijft. Zoals ik zes jaar geleden schreef, aan het einde van de korte inleiding van War of the Century: 'Dit is geen vrolijk verhaal en het is niet erg geruststellend, Maar het moet op onze scholen worden verteld en worden herinnerd. Want hier waren mensen in de twintigste eeuw toe in staat.' Laurence Rees, Londen, oktober 2005 1. In het zadel geholpen In de buurt van wat eens de Oost-Pruisische stad Rastenburg was en wat nu de Poolse stad Ketzyn is, ligt een wirwar van gewapend beton verscholen in een bos. Vandaag de dag is het moeilijk om je in dit afgelegen deel van Oost-Polen, dicht bij de grens met Rusland, een plaats voor te stellen die verder van het centrum van de macht verwijderd is. Maar als je in de herfst van 1941 op deze plek zou hebben gestaan, zou je je in het commandocentrum van een van de machtigste mannen uit de geschiedenis hebben bevonden: Adolf Hitler. Zijn soldaten stonden op de stranden van Bretagne en in de graanvelden van Oekraïne. Meer dan 100.000.000 (honderd miljoen) Europeanen, die nog maar een paar maanden daarvoor in soevereine staten hadden geleefd, vielen nu onder zijn heerschappij. In Polen was een van de meest beestachtige etnische zuiveringen aller tijden in volle gang. En wat dit alles nog in kwaadaardigheid overtrof, was dat Hitler op het punt stond om samen met Heinrich Himmler de opdracht te geven een heel volk uit te roeien: de Joden. De beslissingen die Hitler in deze inmiddels tot ruïne vervallen stad nam, waren van invloed op de levens van ons allen en bepaalden de loop van de tweede helft van de twintigste eeuw, zij het alleen maar ten slechtste. Hoe was het mogelijk dat een beschaafde natie in het hart van Europa toestond dat deze man en de nazipartij waaraan hij leiding gaf aan de macht kwamen? Voor wie, zoals wij, weet wat de nazi's de wereld aan ellende en verwoesting brachten, is het idee dat Adolf Hitler in 1933 op grondwettelijke wijze rijkskanselier van Duitsland kon worden bijna onbegrijpelijk. Een populaire manier om de opgang naar de macht van de nazi's te verklaren steunt op het karakter van Hitler. Er is geen mens over wiens persoonlijkheid zoveel is gediscussieerd; er bestaan meer dan twee keer zoveel biografieën over Hitler als over Churchill. In hun eigen zoektocht naar een verklaring voor Hitlers succes trokken de nazi's zelf deze biografische verklaring tot in het uiterste door. Hitlers eigen volgelingen in de nazipartij concludeerden dat hij geen gewone sterveling was, maar een "übermensch". 'Hitler is eenzaam. Net als God. Hitler is net God', zei Hans Frank, rijksminister voor Justitie, in 1936. Julius Streicher, een nazi met een bijzondere voorliefde voor overdrijving, ging nog verder: 'Er zijn slechts één of twee uitzonderingen waarin Christus en Hitler de vergelijking kunnen doorstaan, want Hitler is een veel te groot man om met een zo onbetekenend iemand te kunnen worden vergeleken.' In de jaren dertig werd een nieuw gebed op Duitse kleuterscholen voorgelezen, het luidde: 'Beste Führer, we houden van u als u van onze vaders en moeders. Zoals we hun toebehoren, zo behoren wij u toe. Aanvaard onze liefde en ons vertrouwen, o Führer!' Het is tevens de verklaring voor de opkomst van de nazi's die Joseph Goebbels, minister van Propaganda van het naziregime, de wereld wilde doen geloven. (Hij vroeg zich over Hitler af, nadat hij "Mein Kampf" had gelezen; 'Wie is deze man? Half plebejer, half god! Is het waarlijk Christus, of alleen maar de Heilige Johannes?') In de naziversie van de geschiedenis kwam Hitler, de man van het noodlot, in Duitsland bijna op dezelfde manier aan de macht als die waarop Christus tweeduizend jaar eerder de wereld was komen redden. In beide gevallen was hun loopbaan voorbestemd door hun bovenmenselijke lotsbestemming. Dergelijke redeneringen zijn, hoewel ze zelden zo ver worden doorgedreven, tegenwoordig in sommige gebieden nog steeds populair als verklaring waarom de nazi's aan de macht kwamen. Ze sluiten aan bij het verlangen van veel mensen om het verleden op eenvoudige wijze te begrijpen, namelijk in termen van een relaas van "grote mannen" die de wereld hun wil opleggen, ongeacht de omstandigheden waarin ze verkeren. Maar er kleeft een bezwaar aan dit antwoord op de vraag hoe de nazi's aan de macht kwamen: het klopt niet. De nazipartij nam in mei 1928 deel aan de algemene verkiezingen in Duitsland. Hitler was toen al bijna zeven jaar partijleider. Het Duitse volk was tot op dat moment nauwelijks in de gelegenheid geweest getuige te zijn van zijn bovenmenselijke kwaliteiten en voor zijn hypnotiserende bekoring te vallen. Bij die verkiezingen kreeg de nazipartij in de peilingen exact 2.6% van de stemmen. In een geheim rijksrapport uit 1927 staat voor die tijd redelijke inschatting van de nazi's: de nazipartij heeft volgens het document 'geen merkbare invloed op grote delen van de bevolking'. Dus het idee dat Hitler los van de omstandigheden een hypnotiserende of quasigoddelijke invloed op de Duitsers zou hebben uitgeoefend is onzin. Uiteraard was Hitler een buitengewone persoonlijkheid, en zijn invloed op de gebeurtenissen moet niet worden onderschat, maar de aard van zijn karakter is geen afdoende verklaring voor het ontstaan van de nationaalsocialistische beweging, noch voor de manier waarop de nazi's aan de macht kwamen. Alleen door samenwerkingen en dankzij de zwakte, de verkeerde inschattingen en de tolerantie van anderen kwamen de nazi's aan de macht. Sterker nog: zonder een crisis die de wereld op zijn grondvesten deed schudden zou de nazipartij nooit zijn ontstaan. Toen Duitsland capituleerde en er in november 1918 een einde aan de Eerste Wereldoorlog kwam, waren er mensen in het Duitse leger die niet konden begrijpen hoe deze ramp zich had kunnen voltrekken. 'we vroegen ons dat af,' zegt de Duitse oorlogsveteraan Herbert Richter, 'omdat we ons helemaal niet verslagen voelden. De troepen in de frontlinie zelf hadden niet het gevoel dat ze verslagen waren, en we verbaasden ons erover dat de wapenstilstand zo snel tot stand was gekomen en dat we onze stellingen haastig moesten ontruimen, want we bevonden ons nog steeds op vijandelijk gebied en vonden het allemaal erg vreemd.' Herbert Richters herinneringen aan wat zijn vrienden en hij van de overgave vonden zijn nog steeds zeer levendig: 'We waren boos omdat we niet het idee hadden dat we onze krachten al hadden uitgeput.' Die woede zou gevaarlijke gevolgen hebben. Wie eraan ten prooi viel, ging algauw op zoek naar een zondebok voor de plotselinge en voor hem raadselachtige redenen voor de wapenstilstand. De mythe van de "dolkstoot in de rug", werd steeds groter: het idee dat Duitse soldaten die hun leven in de waagschaal hadden gesteld achter de linies, in het vaderland, door anderen waren verraden. Wie waren die "anderen"? Dat waren de politici van links, die in november 1918 hadden ingestemd met de vernederende wapenstilstand, de zogenaamde "novembercriminelen". Duitsland had zich aan het einde van 1918 voor het eerst in de geschiedenis tot democratie bekeerd, en het was de politici duidelijk dat het zinloos was de oorlog voort te zetten: Duitsland zou hoe dan ook verliezen. Maar veel soldaten keken er heel anders tegenaan; voor hen was de nederlaag van Duitsland in 1918 met schande en eerverlies overladen. In Beieren, in het zuiden van Duitsland, werd dat gevoel van verraad niet alleen door veel soldaten die van het front terugkeerden sterk ervaren, maar ook door burgers ter rechterzijde van het politieke spectrum. München, de hoofdstad van Beieren, verkeerde in 1919 in een politieke chaos. De socialistische politicus Kurt Eisner werd in februari vermoord, wat in april leidde tot de Radenrepubliek, een communistische regering. In het geweld en de chaos van die lente werden de communisten in München op 1 en 2 mei meedogenloos onderdrukt door militaire groeperingen van rechts, die voor een deel bestonden uit vrijkorpstroepen (gewapende huurlingen die door de Duitse regering werden gesteund). Dat dit door communisten geleide bestuur van München had kunnen ontstaan, maakte voor veel inwoners van dit van oudsher conservatieve deel van Duitsland duidelijk dat hun angst voor het communisme gegrond was. 'Lang leve de wereldrevolutie,' zo eindigt een van de pamfletten van de Communistische Partij van Duitsland uit deze tijd: precies een van de vele propagandastukken die de bange vermoedens van rechts bevestigden en voor een sfeer zorgden waarin radicale, anticommunistische partijen konden floreren. Er was nog een andere, sinistere reden waarom de Radenrepubliek van München in het bewustzijn van rechts zou blijven hangen. Het grootste deel van de leiders van de linkse coup was Joods. Dat feit werd gebruikt om het vooroordeel te versterken dat de Joden achter alles zaten wat er niet aan Duitsland deurgde. Er deden geruchten de ronde dat de Joden de dienstplicht hadden ontdoken en dat een Jood die in de regering zat -Walther Rathenau- de wapenstilstand op sluwe wijze was bekokstoofd. Zelfs nu nog, zo gingen de leugens verder, pleegden de Duitse Joden verraad, wat onderdeel was van een wereldwijd complot dat op touw wat gezet door het internationale Jodendom. Deze leugens sorteerden voor een deel effect, en ironisch genoeg omdat er in werkelijkheid verrassend weinig Joden in Duitsland woonden. In juni 1933 bedroeg hun aantal 503.000, slechts 0.76% van de bevolking, en in tegenstelling tot de Joodse bevolking van andere Europese landen, zoals Polen, waren ze relatief goed geassimileerd. Paradoxaal genoeg werkte dat in het voordeel van de Duitse antisemieten, want omdat het aan grote aantallen Joden van vlees en bloed ontbrak, kon er een fantasiebeeld van het Jood-zijn worden verspreid. Daarin stonden de Joden symbool voor alles waar rechts in het Duitsland na de oorlog een hekel aan had. 'Politiek gezien was het wel zo gemakkelijk om hun aandacht op de Joden te richtten,' zegt hoogleraar Christopher Browning. 'De Jood werd een symbool voor linkse politiek, voor kapitalistische uitbuiting, voor avant-gardistische soorten cultureel geëxperimenteer, voor secularisatie, voor alles wat een behoorlijk segment van het conservatieve deel van het politieke spectrum verontrustte. De Jood was het ideale politieke toverwoord.' Categorie:Geschiedenisboeken Categorie:1800-nu Categorie:Volksgeschiedenis